Green Daisies
by Cutie-M3lo25
Summary: Luigi always had a crush on Daisy since they met. The Harder part is telling Daisy how he feels. See how Luigi and Daisy hook up and face through some obstacle that will make it harder for Luigi to confess his feelings.


Luigi woke up with multiple bags under his eyes. He slowly went walking to the bathroom yawning. He worn green-white striped pajamas with a green nightcap. He brushed his teeth and washed his face in the bathroom. As he went downstairs to heat up some tea, he spotted Mario eating spaghetti and meatballs.

"Good morning bro!" Mario burst out yelling.

Luigi slowly turned and yawned, "Good morning," he said quieter than a mouse.

"Come on bro what's-a the matter," Mario asked as the aura surrounding Luigi seemed pretty dark.

"I'm fine... Just-a tired..."

"Are you sure weegie you, look like you wanna kill someone" Mario said as Luigi poured his tea in his green mug.

"Yes-a Mario I'm sure" Luigi said sounding annoyed

"Oh I gotta an idea! Let's-a go to the princess, yes?"

"Okay Bro I'll just go and change." Luigi said as he finishes his tea and gets dressed

While Mario and Luigi were walking there, Luigi notices the Toads being super busy. They were bringing many different flowers, lights, trimming the grass. Most of them were focus on fixing the gardens. Luigi turned to Mario and tugged his shirt, "Bro why is everyone so busy?"

"Oh Princess Daisy is coming back to the Kingdom!" Mario said as Luigi started to tremble, "So we going over there before she does you know, to say hi." Mario turned around couldn't find Luigi. Luigi was hiding behind the tree as his Heart started to fly. I can't do it... I can't talk to her...I'm too scared, Luigi thought as Mario surprised him. "Bro c'mon why are you hiding here for?"

"I'm-a scared" Luigi confessed as his face was all flushed up, "what if she doesn't like me anymore?"

"Luigi your her friend she always care about you," Mario said, "So stop hiding. Don't you remember when you guys first met?"  
_

"Mario! Luigi!" Peach yelled once she spotted them, "Over here!"

"Hi ya Princess" Mario greeted as Peach responded with a kiss on his cheeks.

"Welcome, Mario I'm going to be teaming up with you and don't worry Luigi your caddy will be here."

"My caddy?" Luigi questioned, "I thought I will be with you Mario."

"I want me and Peach to have some alone time (If you know what he means ;). ), and I thought you could use a buddy" Mario nudge Luigi's arm.

"Mario what-a are you trying to tell me" Luigi said all confused misinterpreting Mario's signals.

"Oh there she is" Peach yelled as Daisy dashed up there to meet them.

"Hi! I'm Daisy." She said full of energy. Luigi's chest bursted with a fluttery feeling inside. He was staring at Daisy's round sapphire eyes, her long ginger hair that went well with her yellow-white dress. Luigi kept staring at Daisy as she giggled. Mario wasted 20 minutes just to get Luigi out of Daisy's spell.

"What-a just happened?" Luigi questioned.

"You were staring at Daisy for 20 minutes, bro!" Mario answered. Peach and Daisy giggled as Luigi felt so embarrassed.

"Oh Mario I don't think I could do it." Luigi whispered to Mario

"Don't worry Luigi! You're a Mario!" Mario said as he walked away. Luigi kept repeating the same words to encourage himself, but once he turned around Mario and Peach were already gone. Daisy turned towards Luigi as he shivered in fear. Daisy kept analyzing the poor plumber, wondering what was wrong with him.

Daisy held out her hand,"There is nothing to be scared about, Luigi" Daisy said, "You should think positive more often." Luigi didn't know what to say. All he could was to rub the back of his head. "C'mon Let's start over there!" Daisy yelled as she yanks him.  
_

"Yeah, but Mario!" Luigi said trying to make up an excuse

"No buts, you remember what happened on that same day" Mario pointed out.

"Come on Luigi you could do this!" Daisy yelled to support Luigi as his caddy. Everyone was silent, staring at Luigi. Luigi started to get more nervous by the second. I cant-a do this I can't-a do this he thought. Once he turned around and saw Daisy's face, his determination started to rise. I fixed his stance, focus on the target and swung. The ball went flying and bam it went in. Hole in one.

"Woohoo!" Daisy yelled as Luigi blushed

"Thanks Daisy, I couldn't have not done it without you." Luigi said as Daisy began jumping up and down.

"Who wins now, Team Luigi!" Daisy said in a deeper voice.

"We're a team..." Luigi had a realization as Daisy kept cheering right in front of him. Then when Luigi went to pick the golf ball and there was a gust of that blew through Daisy's skirt causing it to get lifted up. Luigi picked up the ball lifted up his head and saw Daisy's panties. Luigi blushed, he thought her underwear was cute, it was yellow boyshort panties with white pokadots and frills in the end. Daisy began to freaked out and accidentally kicked Luigi's face. Luigi was knock out cold.  
_

"So you like what ya see" Mario joke around as Luigi as coughing.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Mario said "It's natural you get curious about those things."

"What are you talking about Mario" Luigi seem puzzled.

Mario didn't want to explain to his bro and instead changed the topic. "Remember Mario Party 3!"

"Oh yeah" Luigi thought about it  
_

Luigi just finished winning the Courage star from Mario. Millennium star explain the next one was the Beauty Star. Luigi was stumped on one fact. He fought everyone in Mario Party that he knows of so far? Then someone opened the door. Its was a girl. She reminded me of a flower. Her dress was yellow with white accents, she had beautiful round sapphire eyes and had a red crown with a daisy jewel accompany by two blue jewels on the side of it. From the look of it, Luigi sees that she was a Princess.

"Yo Luigi!" she yelled as Luigi was confused on how that girl knew him, "It's me, Daisy!"

"Daisy your a Princess?" Luigi question as he blushed. Luigi never seen Daisy with her crown, tan and all fixed up in her ordinary wear.

"Oh yeah, you never seen me with my crown or in my full dress. Plus I got a tan staying in Birabuto, one of my four kingdoms." Luigi was in shocked, Daisy has 4 kingdoms and Peach has 1... that means she must be 4x richer than Peach? "I claim the Beauty Star!" Daisy announced

"You have to fight to earn the Beauty Star!" Millennium countered as Daisy used her charm and he fell in love with her, "Alright since you insist"

"Wait!" Luigi yelled shyly as his cheeks were burning "That's not fair!"

"Alright Luigi since you are my friend, I will fight you" Daisy said as her eyes were burned in fury, " but I wont go easy on you, and don't go easy on me just cause I'm a Princess!" The game was about to start. Daisy and Luigi are getting ready for the Duel until Bowser appeared right behind Daisy. Everyone started to walk back, Luigi trembled in fear of what to do. He never face Bowser with out Mario as Daisy was puzzled through the whole situation. She turned around and got scared and slapped the living shit out of Bowser, passing the stratosphere. Daisy jump from the excitement as everyone was shocked their eyes widen. "What! He was in my way" Daisy said, "Now come on let's start the duel." Luigi's jaw dropped as he couldn't explain what he just saw.

Millennium star nudge Luigi, whispering to him, " Sexy, smart and strong... you don't see that everyday." Luigi blushed as he started walking away. "Since you know her can I get her number."  
_

"Daisy can be really scary" Mario said. I feel bad for my bro, if I had her as my girlfriend ( imagines Daisy with a whip and red eyes,) "Bro if she didn't like you she would have stopped talking to you."

Luigi sniffles, "Your right" Luigi gets up, "Let's-a go!"

"That's-a My bro!"

Peach baked a huge cake for Daisy's arrival. It was at least twenty feet tall. The Toads placed on a table. Peach's Garden was filled with daisies. Mario and Luigi dashed to get there as they spotted Daisy's Plane coming down. Peach turned and waved to Daisy as the plane landed and open the door. Daisy rushed down to hug Peach. Mario ran and reached there in time. Luigi was running as he blushed. He screamed "Hi-a Daisy!" Daisy turned and smiled. Luigi was about to hug Daisy but he tripped on a rock and landed on Daisy's boobs. Everyone was shocked as Mario facepalms.

"Luigi" Daisy growled and punched him off. Daisy's face read embarrassment all over.

"D-Daisy, I di-didn't mean to" Luigi tried to explain as Daisy was furious. She didn't want to take out her anger on him so she marched off stomping on the ground causing it to shake.

"I did something wrong didn't I..." Luigi said.

"It's-a ok Weegie you didn't mean to! It was by accident" Mario said as Luigi felt even worse.

"She gonna hate me forever." Luigi said as Peach walked up to him.

"Get up Luigi and stop panicking like a wild maniac and WIN HER BACK!" Peach yelled as her eyes turned red and her voice turned demonic. Luigi and Mario got scared. Peach has a point if I didn't mean it and I should apologize, Luigi thought. Luigi ran to get Daisy. Mario was still in shocked. He had never seen Peach angry ever in his life. Peach looked at him and giggle, "Never make the nice ones mad. How did you think I saved you from Bowser," Mario nodded in fear. "I'm craving for some sweets let's go get some cake" Peach said as Mario nodded as he was still shivering being next to her.

Daisy was sitting on a meadow. She was picking every flower in a specific color, white, orange and yellow as she started making a flower crown. Luigi found Daisy in the Meadow, smiling. She looks so calm Luigi thought. Daisy's smile was beautiful feeling; It shone brighter than the sun during a sunset. Luigi's heart started to pound out of his chest as trembled.

Luigi slowly walked there and said "Hi ya Daisy" Daisy looked the other way and continue making her flower crown. Luigi slowly breathes in and out. This time Luigi stop thinking and became brave. He sat down next Daisy as she kept ignoring him. Luigi grabbed her hand and pleaded, "Daisy I'm sorry for being clumsy, weak, shy, for making you lose in MP3, for looking at your underwear, for not recognizing you since your are really pretty that day, but that doesn't you weren't-"

"I forgive you, Luigi" Daisy cut him off.

"Really" Luigi said as he blushed. "I was scared of losing you..."

"Luigi you're still holding my hand." Daisy said as Luigi let's go, rubs the back of his head and Daisy was almost finished with the crown, "So did you like how it felt?" [Yelp you know what she meant ;)]

"Heh?" Daisy giggled as Luigi blushed. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. Daisy took off his hat and puts on the flower crown on him.

"There perfect fit" Daisy cheered.

"You made this for me since the beginning?"

Daisy nodded, "I thought I was too harsh on you." Luigi shook his head as Daisy giggled.

"Daisy come on!" Peach called as Daisy got up.

"I'm coming!" Daisy said as she grabs Luigi's hand, "C'mon Luigi." She smiled and Luigi was dangling on to her hand as she ran over to Peach and Mario. Luigi panics and when she stops she notices Luigi all messed up. Mario and Peach started laughing. Daisy giggle "Awe I'm sorry I guess I was a bit too rough." Luigi stood up all dizzy. "It's-a ok Daisy."

~Thank you for reading my story, Just in case I'm trying to update weekly or sooner. If not I'm either very busy with school. Hope you enjoy my Fanfic. Stay tune for Chapter 2 :3


End file.
